Pitter Patter, Darling
by reindeerqueen
Summary: Speirs thinks it of paramount importance that he teach Lipton how to dance. Fluffiness ensues. Rated M for the second chapter, but you can choose not to read it and still enjoy the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I've said before, just add snow and you get instant author. This is what happens when you listen to "Army of Love" by Kerli consecutively too many times. **

"So you don't know how to dance?" Speirs confirmed after Lipton's babbling explanation of why he wouldn't dance with any of the girls in the town that they were in last night.

Lipton sighed.

"No."

"I guess I'll just have to teach you, then." The Captain decided. Lipton tried to protest.

"I'm making it an order. Meet me here at eighteen hundred sharp. Just wear what you've got on now." This was his uniform, boots and everything.

"Yes sir."

Lipton approached the old barn carefully, wondering if this was all just some prank and Speirs had gathered all the guys together inside to laugh at him because he actually took the bait. He winced as he slowly pushed the door open, preparing for the worst. But all that he saw was Speirs sitting on a dusty hay bale and flipping through some book, and a record player sitting in the corner. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Lipton really had higher expectations of the man than what he had feared. Speirs looked up, a small smile flying across his face.

"You came." He sounded surprised.

"I thought it was an order." Lipton said, thinking that he might be able to get out of it.

"It was. Didn't know you'd take me seriously, though."

_ Well maybe because you're the scariest person in the entire goddamn military,_ Lipton spat in his mind.

"I take orders, sir. It's my job." Lipton explained, folding his hands in front of himself.

"Good." Speirs nodded, setting down his book and strolling over to the record player, seeming to admire for a brief moment the glossy black disc before placing it gently on the table and adjusting the needle. The somewhat-static-like notes from an orchestra came rolling out of the curved horn, playing a sweet and slow tune, maybe a waltz. A delayed thought popped into Lipton's mind: _Where did he get that?_ But he shook it away and focused instead on the man before him, who had shown up in front of him during his little trip to dreamland.

"First of all, loosen up. You're too tense." _Maybe because it's one hell of an awkward situation._

Carwood reluctantly unclasped his sweaty hands and set them at his sides, looking like a very out-of-place pole in the middle of the barn. His eyes darted to the rafters, to the ladder to his left, and oh look, there's a very interesting pile of rope over there, _anywhere_ but Ron's eyes.

Lipton's breath hitched when Speirs put a warm hand on his right hip, and then another on his left hip, with a speed that had Lipton wondering if Speirs thought that he was going to spook him and he would run off and hide. He would probably be right. Lipton was wound tighter than one of their new parachutes.

"Since you're the designated girl in this situation, I'd put one hand on each of your hips, right where they are now. And you'd wrap your arms around my neck, like this…" Ron explained as he removed his hands and brought Car's arms to wrap loosely around his neck. Carwood could feel the soft brown hair at the back of his neck. He was kind of annoyed that he was the "girl" but not enough to say anything. He could be angry later.

Speirs gently pulled them so that they were closer together, so that they could feel each other's body heat. Lipton had expected to be taught how to waltz or something fancy like that, but not a slow dance. This was getting a little too intimate for Lipton. _But he just couldn't break away._ Speirs towered over the shorter Lipton, his deep brown eyes finally meeting with Lipton's equally dark ones.

"And you just rock from side to side, side to side, side to side…" The Captain trailed off, his hands burning through Lipton's uniform. Lipton could feel his breath growing ragged and his palms getting damp.

"You're blushing." Ron noticed, causing Carwood to stand there, mouth slightly agape.

"I…I-uh…it's a little warm in here, don't you think?" Lipton managed.

"A little…" Speirs murmured, one arm snaking around to Lipton's back and pulling him flush against his chest.

"This is kind of…close…sir…" Lipton whispered, his eyes blown wide with fear, not wanting to make any sudden moves, like the taller one was a hungry predator.

"This is how you dance, First Sergeant. You want to do it right, don't you?"

"Yes." Lipton squeaked.

There was a moment of silence before Lipton felt the hands leave his hips, and relief washed over him. That was, until, said hands grabbed his face and brought their lips crashing together. Carwood tried to pull away, to flee, to escape, but Speirs had turned them around and pinned the Sergeant to the wall, taking his wrists and placing them above his head.

"No—please—don't!" Lipton tried to get out from behind the tongue that was thrust halfway down his throat. He could feel a hard length pressing against his leg, and he began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Speirs asked him, nipping his way down his neck.

"Ne—never done this before." Lipton gasped.

"Let me show you how it's done." _Oh, the irony._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to add a second chapter because people wanted me to continue with it, and I thought that I should just get on with it already, lol, I've delayed long enough. I thought it turned out pretty cute, if I do say so myself. **

Ron pushed Carwood into one of the vacant stalls that were lined with piles of unused straw. They threw off the layers of clothing that were inhibiting them, and Speirs brought them tumbling to the floor, rolling on top of Lipton. The straw rustled quietly as they moved. Speirs shoved two fingers into Lipton's mouth, and he moaned and sucked eagerly until Speirs removed them and circled his entrance. Lipton started to tremble.

"Hey now sweetheart, you have to relax or it'll hurt." Speirs soothed, waiting for the other one to calm down.

Once he did, he slowly worked a digit inside of him, and damn was he tight. He could feel him grasping around his finger, imagining how amazing he would feel around him.

"More." Lipton whimpered, and Speirs added a second finger, twisting him and working him open.

"Alright, you ready for me?" Ron asked him, and Lipton swallowed but nodded.

He slicked himself up with pre-come and positioned himself. He looked up and saw his comrade obviously bracing himself, eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisting in the straw.

"Hey. Look at me. I wanna see you." Speirs urged Lipton, who opened his eyes. Ron leaned over him, taking his hips and shoving in.

Lipton cried out.

"Ah! Oh God…"

"Breathe. Breathe." Speirs cooed, pushing home.

Carwood's heart almost stopped. His hands moved to grasp Ron's waist, ecstasy erupting in his spine.

"Can I move?"

"Please."

Speirs thrust forward, trying to find Lip's sweet spot. Speirs took their hands and intertwined their fingers, and Lipton squeezed tightly whenever he pushed inside of him.

"Oh god yes, oh please, yes, so good, right there, harder, don't_ stop!_" Lipton sobbed in ecstasy, his face flushed and sweat dripping down his neck. He removed his hands from Speirs', and clawed at Speirs' back instead, feeling the toned muscles beneath his skin working. He found his shoulder blades and held onto them for dear life.

"Yeah, that's right baby, tell me how you want it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you Ronald Speirs…" Lipton panted on every inward thrust.

At this, Ron pumped into the body beneath him even faster. He took Lipton's pale hips in his hands and lifted them ever so slightly, creating a new, delicious angle. Lip's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt Ron's thick length impale him at his fullest capacity.

"STOP!" Carwood cried out.

Ron complied, halting his thrusts, a worried look on his face. All that could be heard for a moment was their labored breathing.

"Are you okay? Was it too much?" Ron asked, bringing a hand up to cup Lip's face.

"It felt…fuck, it felt amazing, but…I don't know how much I can take."

Ron nodded understandingly.

"How about we take it slower, huh? Nice and slow." Ron told him quietly, and Lipton leaned into his touch, closing his dark eyes.

"I'd like that."

And so they spent the rest of the night making love slow and sweet, just as Speirs had promised. And when they finally fell asleep, neither one cared about the scratchy straw that was their bed…all they needed was the other in their arms.


End file.
